


The beginning

by kuroikitsu



Series: Melding (supposedly) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The completely original (insert sarcasm here) idea of two schools next to each other that don't get along. Of course someone got the brilliant idea of combining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision Made

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom has the right to have a gross overabundance of high school au fics. Somehow I completely bypassed it for Transformers. (If I have please just point me in the right direction) Either that or not that many exists, especially for humanformers. This is just my personal contribution, using cliche anime plot for lack of a better excuse.

Objectively thinking, Alpha Trion didn't think it was going to happen. In fact, his most optimistic guess determined that even if it was possible, he'd be dead by the time the school boards finished arguing if it was a good idea or not. Combining rival schools was always difficult, but it wasn't as impossible as any of these foolish youngsters made it out to be. In fact, he oversaw several of them. Speaking of overseeing them, if his ears weren't failing him, it sounded like one of the new directors (some young man whose name slipped his mind) was asking his opinion on the matter. "Speak up young man, I can't quite hear you." Alpha Trion told him. If his own wandering mind was part of the reason he wasn't fully certain what was said... well no one needed to know. 

The young man scowled, radiating annoyance from his toes to the top of his perfectly coiffed brown hair. "At thirty-seven I hardly qualify as young."

It shouldn't have amused him, but it did immensely. No one was as concerned with being young as youth are. Alpha Trion smiled to hold back a chuckle. "Anyone under fifty is young to me." 

The young man opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off. "We have more pressing concerns than Alpha Trion's manners, Decimus. After all, at 89, he's entitled." Ah, Proteus. Alpha Trion didn't always agree with his methods, but people tended to listen to him. "What are your thoughts, Alpha Trion. You have dealt with this before; is it worth the upheaval to combine the schools?" 

Absolutely it was. Alpha Trion had known that for  _years_. However, he was already the eccentric old coot who simply would not retire, so he had to at least pretend he was combing his mind for some wisdom about the subject. He scratched the edge of his goatee. The one good thing about being ancient was that everyone always thought you were thinking.  He could scratch his ass if he wanted to and everyone would think it was a biproduct of being absent in thought. Finally, enough time had passed. "It's worth it." He told them. It was obvious they were expecting him to say more, to justify why it was worth it, but that would just start another round of counter arguments. Once it became clear he would say no more, Proteus nodded. 

"Well, the matter is settled so long as Alpha Trion will oversee the transition." The others nodded, and Alpha Trion found himself doing so as well before he processed exactly what had been said. 

"Me?" He asked, startled. "Wouldn't it be better if someone who would be with the board a bit longer than I handle this?" It wasn't that he  _minded_ , it was moreso how easily that would settle the matter. It made it seem like a trap and Alpha would rather not be the one baited. 

There was a laugh. Momus, who could be deceptively sweet with both his words and his tone. Forty years and gray hair hadn't made him any less tricky than when he attended Autobot Academy himself. It had only given him the experience to get away with it more. "There is no one who can and will be on this board as long as you." It was as much of a compliment as it was an insult, all wrapped in layers of good intentions. Either way, if they were counting the years he had already been here, they were correct. He'd probably be dead in the fifteen or twenty years it would take for Proteus to catch up to his tenure and Alpha was certainly sure he wasn't planning on staying that long. 

He was caught. He was positive this was exactly what Momus wanted even if Proteus and Decimus disagreed. "I suppose you are correct. Perhaps after this I'll be ready to retire." Looks of doubt came from across the table, and honestly he doubted it himself. He might abstain from larger undertakings in the future, but he felt in his heart he belonged here. He would probably remain until he died. 

"Since you will spearhead this, perhaps you should inform the staff and students yourself." Sherma finally spoke up, his voice deep enough to nearly echo in the room. He had attended the Decepticon academy, if Alpha Trion remembered correctly. He was a strange decepticon, choosing always to remain quiet and think before he spoke. They were usually more rash.

Still what Sherma said made perfect sense, even if Alpha Trion did think it was an excuse to have him finally out of their hairs for the year or two it took to ensure a smooth transition. "I should. The sooner everyone knows, the sooner accomdations can be made." He stood, a slow process that allowed old bones to take the weight gradually, though they still protested. He wished the walking stick was simply for "just in case" but at some point since he got it ten years ago he had begun using it more consistently.  "I have quite the journey before me. I'll send irritated teachers and parents your way." He told them. He wasn't necessarily joking, but none of them needed to know that either. Just because joining the schools would be worth it, didn't mean it wouldn't be utter hell in the meanwhile. He could send them a little of what he was going to have to deal with since they have agreed to stick him in the middle of it without a second thought. 

 


	2. Iacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Trion pays a visit to the Autobot Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt he's in character but I'm gaining a growing attachment to Alpha Trion by writing this.

In all honesty, it had been more than a few years since Alpha Trion had walked along the halls of the Autobot Academy. The building was larger than he remembered, though he wasn't sure if it was from memory or if because the arts and performance wing had been added recently. The tiles were a soft cream with a cleanliness that spoke of newness, much different from the wood floor he remembered. The orange walls were no longer bright, but faded closer to a pastel. Even Alpha Trion had to admit it was less jarring to the eye. At least the lockers still had spin combinations instead whatever new nonsense was available now. 

Even the students seemed different. Not that Alpha Trion had expected the  _same_ students- that would be outright silly.  The air around them, the fashions... It seemed like every year the clothes got tighter and shorter, the hair colors brighter. Even the shoes had gotten taller. He glanced back at the floor to make sure. Yes, some of the girls wearing heels high enough to topple over in. It made the kids seem even younger. Not to mention the gibberish he could overhear that qualified as slang nowadays. Alpha Trion was quite sure it was an entirely different language. One of the kids, a tall young fellow, had taken the time to ask him if he was lost or needed assistance. Alpha Trion sent him on his way, but was privately amused. He had been rather polite. Alpha Trion wondered if the trend would continue once everyone knew exactly why he was there and what news he brought. 

The first place Alpha Trion headed was the headmaster's office. It didn't make any sense not to. He would need the assistance and cooperation of both to make this as easy as possible for the students.  He entered the office without bothering to knock. He doubted anything important was happening at the moment anyway.  "What are you- Sir! Alpha Trion, may I get you a seat?" The rant was cut off the second the headmaster saw who entered his office. He stood, pulling a chair out for Alpha Trion, work abandoned to ensure the elder's comfort. Alpha Trion seated himself and gestured for the young man to join him.  Iacon did, setting his reading glasses off to the side so he could pay his utmost attention. Iacon was rather proper. 

Once he was settled, Alpha Trion thought about the best way to broach the subject. Perhaps first he should figure out exactly what Iacon thought about the Decepticon Academy. Yes, that could work. Alpha Trion smiled; it was moreso to make Iacon relax. Old people with nice faces tended to do that to people and Alpha Trion was not above taking advantage of that instinct. He was just a simple old man- no harm there. "Did you attend the academy? When you were a child?" He asked first. 

Iacon pulled back, affronted. Alpha Trion probably could have slapped him in the face and he would have looked less insulted. "Of course I did! I never would have studied education and taken this position if I hadn't loved the school so much." 

"Calm down, it was merely a question." He placated. Alpha Trion watched as Iacon took a deep breath and visibly calmed himself down.  It was... endearing that something as transient as a school could cause such passion in someone. Even if Alpha Trion thought that Iacon might be taking it too far.  Before Iacon could say anything, he hurried to clarify his earlier question. "I only asked because I wondered how you felt about the Decepticon Academy- in general."

"In general?" Iacon intoned. "Well in general I believe they are uncouth, violent, rude, have no sense of propriety or authority... Honestly, I was horrified when I found out the schools were founded by the same person. They are so...."

"Crude?" Alpha Trion offered. It was a term he heard towards Decepticon students often. He disagreed; rough around the edges didn't mean crude, but it wasn't his opinion they were discussing.

"Yes!" Iacon agreed enthusiastically. Obviously he thought Alpha Trion was like minded about the subject and allowed himself to relax. Well, he most certainly wouldn't like the news Alpha Trion brought. Perhaps there was a way he could ease Iacon into it. As bias as Iacon seemed, he had been a good headmaster. Him quitting wouldn't do any good. 

"Be that as it may, cloistering them off doesn't help the situation. What if they were around those who could... set an example?" 

Iacon's eyes widened. Then he laughed, loudly and heartfelt and it made him sound a little less uptight than he portrayed himself to be. "Alpha Trion, sir, I think you may be too altruistic. Perhaps if this was elementary, maybe middle school. High school? These kids are already who they will be. No example will change that."

 .... So placating and easing  into the idea wasn't going to work. That was fine. He was too old for such things anyway. "I mentioned it  because soon, that will be what will happen anyway." 

Iacon took a moment to contemplate that. He picked the sentence apart, and Alpha Trion saw him hoping, against hope, that it wasn't what was implied. "Please explain?" 

Alpha Trion could have stopped the smirk from crossing his face. He had enough control, no matter how amusing it was to not show his reaction to it. He didn't bother to hide it though. "The schools are merging."

"What?!" Iacon shouted. Apparently whatever he had been thinking of before, that was not it. 

He laughed, standing slowly once the amusement had begun to die down. Still chuckling he met Iacon's eyes. "I expect your cooperation in ensuring the students adjust well." Iacon didn't respond but Alpha Trion didn't need him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer to write than I need too. Iacon just didn't want to cooperate. Then again, going with TF history, I shouldn't have been surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short but there will be more! I never write Alpha Trion so hopefully I didn't ruin him too badly lol.


End file.
